The Jealous Type
by hira-nera
Summary: Athrun realizes that apparently he's not the only one who finds a certain blonde princess attractive. And he learns about it from unexpected sources. ONESHOT! :D Attempted humour lol XD


**The Jealous Type**

**Disclaimer: **I so do not own GS.

Just a short drabble for Asucaga :D

_To NAREIYA, thanks again and again for being my beta reader! Again, you are awesome! 3_

And all you readers too! Thanks so much for the reviews you gave for Perfect Change. I am really _really_ touched and appreciate all of it. T-T Seriously, thank you very much. *bows* You guys make me feel so motivated to write more fics for Asucaga 3

...

"We're really sorry Admiral Zala!"

Athrun just sighed and looked at the group of ensigns in front of him who were clearly trembling with horror.

It just happened that since Cagalli was having a light meeting with Kisaka, he decided to visit the working site for the newly build Orb space ship while waiting for her to finish her work.

And these ensigns, who were currently working for the maintenance for the ship, didn't notice his presence when he entered the site. Apparently, they were busy looking at some pictures on the computer.

He almost burst out laughing when he saw Lacus' pictures in the slide show. Well, Lacus is famous so it was not much of a surprise there. He couldn't wait to mention this to Kira. That best friend of his needed some laugh now and then.

The screen then changed to many poses of Lacus singing, or Lacus giving speeches. And he never expected it when Mirialia's pictures came into view.

Now _this_ is getting interesting, he gained another friend to tell this funny story. Dearka would _love_ to hear this. He is now really looking forward for the visit to PLANT with Cagalli tomorrow.

Athrun did not mind at all actually. It is normal to tune to the computer during night shift. Plus, they weren't the ones who are responsible for guarding the ship.

"So, the five of you are fans of Lacus Clyne and Mirialia Haw?" he asked, curious.

They still looked terrified, and answered nervously "Umm, yeah... They are really beautiful and amazing heroes. We actually listen to Lacus Clyne's song while we work. And Miss Haw was only a student back then but she bravely fought for last wars"

Athrun nodded, amused. When he was about to just let this matter off, he stopped in horror.

The slide show now displayed Cagalli. _His_ Cagalli.

The boys noticed Athrun's staring. "Miss Athha is the best though! She really cares for Orb and she's a great leader. She's really an amazing woman!"

Athrun smiled softly and sincerely replied, "Yeah, she is..."

But he really dislikes the thought of random guys having his fiancée's pictures in their possession. He was thinking of having to ask Kisaka to ban every Cagalli pictures in any computer in this place, but that is impossible though.

"Plus, she's super hot!" they cheerfully nodded to each other.

"_She's what-?"_

Athrun totally didn't prepare for that kind of statement.

"She didn't even need to wear make-up or any flattering attire to look sexy! Most of the males here adore her. And recently, her hair is getting longer, making her natural beauty stands out more!"

Athrun silently tried his best to stay calm and composed. They didn't do anything wrong and it is normal for males to notice her beauty. He could not blame them for noticing his beautiful future wife.

... But this really made him get all possessive. And to actually regard her as sexy and hot-

"Admiral Zala, since you are always with Miss Athha, do you happen to know who the lucky guy is?"

"I beg your pardon...?" Athrun asked, a bit confused by the question.

"We do notice that she's taken. Everyone in Orb knows that. And we heard he's one of Orb's Military officials." the one with short blond hair explained.

"And it is also a famous rumour that he's really good looking and a powerful man"

Athrun tugged his collar and laughed silently, slightly blushed by the compliment.

"Nah, I bet he's one of the old geezer. Like what the magazine ORB GOSSIP stated. She does seem close with a lot of old politicians. Maybe she's interested in old people." The one with the pigtail shrugged.

Athrun swore that he just cringed and his hand was ready for a great punch now. He made a mental note to annihilate a certain magazine reporter. He silently calmed himself.

"And I heard that Miss Athha actually agreed to sleep with one of the politicians to settle some issues-"

"_**THAT DOES IT".**_

...A punch was thrown and the rest is history.

He slightly shuddered when the cotton bud touched his skin. Cagalli was giving him treatment with anti-bacteria oil. His fist was bleeding. He blamed himself for punching too hard. But it was so worth it.

She glared at him when she saw his smile "...Idiot, I couldn't believe that you actually hit someone for a stupid reason. You are not the Athrun I know" she was clearly mad at him.

She sighed while closing the lid of the bottle. She did ask the boys what actually happened. She arrived just in time to stop Athrun before he launched a second hit. Thank goodness he told her earlier where he was heading to after he left her office.

"... Well, he actually deserved it." He grinned.

"God, Athrun, I am a politician. I am used to all kind of gossips. And I was so sure you are also used to it, being famous and all…"

"But this is different. I'm really sorry." He sounded sincere enough but his ensuing, nasty comment earned him a glare from her, "I didn't regret that punch at all." Athrun casually added.

"Poor boy, he kept on apologizing to me. He was so scared that he actually angered the Admiral!" Cagalli explained to him.

"He should be," he laughed, quite amused. Okay, now he was feeling a bit guilty, "_poor boy.__**"**_

She sighed, looking at her precious engagement ring, then smiled at him. She shyly kissed his cheek and thanked him sarcastically, "Thanks anyway Athrun for defending me. I'm really touched." she giggled and blushed. Cagalli then rested her head at Athrun's shoulder.

Athrun smiled and blushed slightly. Genuinely happy, and contented with this moment of blissful peace with her. He reached for her hand and intertwined it with his. Cagalli's face turned bright red, loving his touch.

"Princess," Athrun whispered lovingly while stroking her hair. Usually she would snap at Athrun for calling her princess, but moments like this are the only exception.

"Yeah?" her eyes closed now, happy with his caress.

"I think you need a haircut. If possible, the one which will not attract perverts." He then looked at her and sighed heavily, as if he was troubled by some political issue. He cocked his head to the side and widely grinned at her, "But wait, I adore your hair now it is long and so cute. Man, this is a tough decision."

**THE END**

Umm, this is considered short right? Haha! XD Another oneshot is finished XD Actually I am digging my own grave now, writing fics while having tonnes of assignments *cries*

Im sorry if any of you think Athrun is being OOC. I kinda like the whole idea of Athrun being possessive XD

I hope you like it too! Please do review my beloved readers (if theres any XD) :D

Dear readers, I would love to know what you think Cagalli's reaction is toward Athrun's order to cut her hair! XD

I am thrilled to know what is your fav lines, or scenes in all my fics :D That would be really great for me to enhance my writing skills!


End file.
